vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana (Persona)
|-|Morgana= |-|Zorro= |-|Mercurius= Summary Morgana is a playable character in Persona 5 and one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Having no recollection of his past save for that his answers lie at the bottom of Mementos, he enlists the help of Ren Amamiya and the rest of the growing Phantom Thieves to find the truth of his origins. In the meantime, he instructs the Phantom Thieves in the workings of Personas and the Metaverse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 4-C | At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Morgana "Mona" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cat(?), Persona User, Founding Member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Magician Arcana, Resident of the Velvet Room Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Creation (can recreate his equipment through willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via superhuman charisma and Metaverse Navigator), Teleportation (w/ Metaverse Navigator), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a van), Non-Corporeal (Personas only. Shadows and Personas are non-physical manifestations of the mind and soul), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Air Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance Negation, Healing, Resurrection, Damage Boost, Resistance to Air Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly Mid-Godly), Resistance to Light Manipulation, possibly Resistance to Existence Erasure (stood in Mementos-fused Shibuya for a period of time without being erased) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought against Shadow Kaneshiro whose palace was all of Shibuya, which was created with just a thought) | Large Star level (Superior to Futaba, whose palace contained a Sun) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to Shadow Okumura, whose palace contained countless stars) | Universe level+ (Assisted in the defeat of Yaldabaoth, the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, who could control the cognitive and physical realities on a universal scale) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can dodge lightning and is comparable to Ryuji Sakamoto, whose Persona mainly uses lightning-based attacks) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Can react to, and dodge, a galaxy-spanning explosion, as well as keep up with Shadows that can dodge Lucifer's Morning Star) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Large Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Town level (Took blows from Shadow Kaneshiro) | Large Star level | At least Multi-Solar System level ''' | '''Universe level+ (Survived attacks from Yaldabaoth) Stamina: High (Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse) Range: Standard melee range with swords, Several Kilometers with slingshot and Persona skills Standard Equipment: His Sword and Slingshot | His ultimate weapons: Claiomh Solais (Sword) and Sudarshana (Slingshot). Intelligence: High. Possesses a seemingly innate knowledge of the deeper workings of the Metaverse, its connection to reality, how to manipulate cognition to his advantage, as well as the workings of Shadows and Personas. He is skilled in infiltration, stealth and other skills related to thievery that he taught to the Phantom Thieves. He is also implied to have extensive knowledge of human martial arts (including weapon forms) despite not being human himself, as he taught all of the Phantom Thieves how to fight with more skill. All of this despite having lost his memories. Weaknesses: Morgana's Persona is weak to electrical attacks. He also tends to become cocky when a battle is in his favor. Will not use the Metaverse to cause mental shutdowns, even if bloodlusted. Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Zorro: Morgana's initial Persona. Zorro was a masked swordsman who fought against corrupt officials in California during Spanish rule. While equipped, Morgana is weak to Electricity and resists Wind. Mercurius: Morgana's ultimate Persona, awakened upon forming a blood vow with Ren Amamiya. Mercurius is the Roman god of travelers and thieves. While equipped, Morgana is weak to Electricity, resists Bless/Light and nullifies Wind. *'Me Patra:' Cures all physiological status ailments of all party members. *'Recarm:' Revives a fallen ally with half HP. *'Wind Break:' Negates one enemy's resistance to wind-based attacks. *'Miracle Punch:' Inflicts a moderate amount of physical damage to a single enemy. High chance to deal extra damage and knock down the target. Bonus damage to dizzy, frozen or shocked enemies. *'Wind Boost:' Passively strengthens wind-based attacks by 25%. *'Samarecarm:' Revives a fallen ally with full HP. *'Diarahan:' Restores all HP of one party member. *'Garudyne:' Inflicts a high amount of wind damage to a single enemy. Deals extra damage to burned enemies. *'Masukunda:' Reduces all enemies' accuracy and evasion for some time. *'Mediarahan:' Restores all party members to full HP. *'Magarudyne:' Inflicts a high amount of wind damage to every enemy. Deals extra damage to burned enemies. *'Wind Amp:' Passively strengthens wind-based attacks by 50%. Stacks with Wind Boost. *'Salvation:' Restores all party members to full HP while also curing all physical and mental ailments. *'Evade Elec:' Exclusive to Mercurius. Passively triples evasion against all electricity-based attacks. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jiren (Dragon Ball) Jiren's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Persona Category:Thieves Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Healers Category:Protagonists Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Element Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Slingshot Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Cats Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Mind Users Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mascots Category:Sega Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Wind Users Category:Invulnerability Users